Thoughts Of An Exile
by Phenomiracle
Summary: While on Tenrou Island, Laxus reflects on his reunion with Fairy Tail and what it does to the relationship between him and Gii-Gii. First fanfic ever.


**My First Fanfic. Ever.**

**I was bummed that Laxus didn't really get more attention then he did during the Tenrou Island Arc. I would think that the re-entry of an exiled member of Fairy Tail would get more screentime, but Mashima thinks otherwise...**

**GO ON AHEAD AND READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Speaking of taking risks, I better put up the disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima and his crew own it.**

Laxus Dreyar finally managed to pull away from the crowd at the campsite and strolled off into the woods, deep in thought.

He didn't doubt at all that it was nice to catch up with his former comrades, but the nagging sense of guilt of threatening to almost destroy Fairy Tail he had worked so hard to suppress the months following his excommunication resurfaced the moment the old man berated him for coming to Tenrou Island.

The night of the Fantasia parade still haunted him. He had shed tears of regret for the first time in quite a while, and wallowed in sorrow for a few days following his expulsion before deciding to pick himself up again. He knew that the lame attempt at an excuse he had given his grandfather at the infirmary was no real way to atone for his sins, and vowed that he would return to Fairy Tail one day as a reformed individual to apologize to his grandfather. He had spent the next two months continuing his intense training regimen as well as, for the first time, devoting some of his time to appreciate the nature of magic and how it brought people together.

Using his reward money that had accumulated from his tenure as an S-class wizard, Laxus had decided to live his life as a nomad, hoping that through his travels he would be able to truly learn from other people and sympathize with their daily struggles. It was a good switch from the sheltered life that he had lived within the city of Magnolia for the entirety of his life. He was on his way to Crocus, the capitol of Fiore, for some sightseeing when he felt a thrill of horror rush through him. He turned around and looked off into the distance, and suddenly felt the area of his chest where his Fairy Tail stamp once was throb painfully, as if an emergency beacon had lit up. He didn't hesitate for a split second. Using his lightning magic, he had rushed to Tenrou Island, where he felt the signal had come from, as quick as he could.

And here he was, on the sacred island. As for how he had sensed danger he had yet to find out. He initially suspected that it might have been the old man's doing, but all hopes of that died when he saw that the geezer was less than happy to find him on Fairy Tail territory.

'Well, so much for the old man,' Laxus thought bitterly as he sat down with his back against a tree overlooking a small creek. He leaned his head back and thought of his former guildmates.

Laxus was very surprised to see that they were so welcoming and that they greeted him with smiles. The last time he came to them face-to-face he was all bandaged up from his fight with Natsu. The entire guild had looked at him with disdain and contempt while he inquired for the old man's whereabouts. It was only after Laxus offered a genuine wave of farewell to Natsu did everyone relax. Some had even given him warm smiles. It seems that those smiles were not pity-smiles, reserved for one-time occasions, as many of his guild mates were thrilled to have him back.

Laxus had expected Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen to appear nothing short of overjoyed at his appearance. He had been their leader for many years during his time with the guild. Before the old man had expelled his father from the guild, Laxus was very kind and sociable and had taken a liking to the three of them from a young age. He had taught the three how to use their magic, and encouraged them in practicing it. When he had developed a cold and indifferent attitude towards even them they still maintained their loyalty to him, even up to this day.

On that note, he remembered that despite the fact that only two months had passed since his departure, Fairy Tail had certainly changed. Lisanna, to his amazement, had returned. He remembered staring at her while she conversed happily with her sister about what other cute hairstyle to give a sleeping Natsu for a good ten minutes while trying to keep a clear head, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. After a while, Lisanna caught his gaze and stood up.

"Hi, Laxus." She had said, opening her mouth in a wide smile. Apparently she'd been around Natsu long enough to catch his stupid grin.

"No…no way…is it really you?" Laxus couldn't stop himself from saying. She walked over to him and knelt down. "Yes, it is. I have to say that your hair looks a lot better up," she said.

A playful smirk came across his face and he pinched her cheeks. "I really have no idea what the hell's happened, but _man,_ you've become quite the chubby one!" He teased.

Her face flushed with embarrassment and fury as she shoved his hands away. "I have NOT! How rude!" she shrilled before proceeding to engage him in a small catfight.

It was then that the blue haired girl he had spotted with Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy back at Hades' ship made her presence known. Laxus had never been good with kids, given his quick-temper and cold nature, but did his best to appear friendly as she introduced herself as Wendy. The last thing he had wanted was to frighten a timid Fairy Tail mage.

Not just any mage, he reminded himself, but yet another Dragon Slayer. Hell, not just any Dragon Slayer, but a 1st generation Dragon Slayer, one who was taught by an actual dragon. Her addition to the guild brought the total number of Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail to three…what did it mean? His time travelling also taught him to never underestimate the power of fate and inevitability. Surely there was something hidden in all of this…

Laxus groaned but stood up. It was time to find his grandfather and talk to him. He hadn't seen him back at the camp, which obviously meant that he was out there in the woods, thinking hard about things. 'Like me, perhaps?' He thought hopefully, then mentally cursed himself for being so soft.

After spending some time concentrating, Laxus located the Master's magical presence. He was meditating on a rock several hundred yards away from him. He also sensed Erza moving toward him. He caught up to them and leaned against a tree but remained out of sight.

And then came the slight disturbance in the air. Through his lightning magic, Laxus sensed the presence of moving air…an extremely large mass of air. Which meant that something big was coming. Either a gigantic airship or…well, that was the only possible explanation.

"What was that?" Laxus heard the Master mutter. It was a broken voice, unlike the one he had used when when speaking to Hades. One that made him truly sound his age. Apparently he had sensed the disturbance too.

"Master." Erza's voice called out. Laxus focused on remaining hidden.

"The boats are ready to go…but what about Laxus?" She said. Laxus froze. _Him?_ Did she just voice concern for him? He waited for his grandfather's answer, expecting the worst.

And the worst he got.

"I've got nothing to say to him. He's got balls, setting foot on Tenrou Island while still in exile." Master said flatly. Stubborn as always, Laxus thought. A very Fairy Tail-like conviction.

"But that's-" Erza began with protest, but the Master cut her off.

"Yes. I've heard about his battle with Hades." He responded. "Seems that he saved your lives by shielding you. I must acknowledge his efforts. But still, those were actions that were taken by someone who is unaffiliated with the guild."

Laxus was dumbfounded. He had expected the old man to ramble about the time in which he attempted to kill everyone in Fairy Tail to justify his decision. To deny him re-entry to the guild on the mere basis of him contributing to the guild's fight as an outsider was the weakest of reasons not to let him back. It was almost as if he was praising him.

Praise.

Laxus had strove for recognition and praise his entire life. Even when he developed his cold disposition, he still sought for recognition for his strength alone. To hear his grandfather praise him in such a manner was probably the only thing worth returning to Fairy Tail for. He glanced at Erza, who looked crestfallen.

"That's a harsh judgement." She said.

"Perhaps it is." Laxus announced, making his presence known. Erza turned, surprised to see him, but the old man didn't budge at all. Not like Laxus expected him to. "But that's how he's protected the guild all these years. I just lent a hand here. I really don't have any other purpose."

"Laxus…" Erza said, tension in her voice.

"Don't worry about me. I just happened by, allright? Never meant to stay long." Laxus said. He looked back up at his grandfather, who still made no sign of having even noticed him.

"Oi! Gramps!" Laxus called.

The Master turned his head and looked back at him. Despite the hard and disapproving look he had his eyes betrayed him. They spoke of nothing but relief and joy. Deciding to spare him his pride as he had so adamantly refused to let him back in the guild, Laxus played off of his grandfather's words.

He chuckled. "There it is. That face…I just had to see that disapproving look one last time."

A silent moment passed between the three. But Erza clearly picked up on what was going on between the two.

"Laxus!" She called out as he began to turn.

"Well, I'll be going now." He responded.

And then came the disturbance again, but this time, it was accompanied with a sound. Laxus looked up.

**AND...that's it. All of you know what happens next, duh.**

**REVIEW OF ALL TYPES ARE APPRECIATED. PRAISES, INDIFFERENT COMMENTS, FLAMING, I TAKE THEM ALL AS A SIGN OF LOVE. :)**


End file.
